


Holiday Indulgence

by saccharinelemons



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Clothed Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: Ranmaru goes back for some leftovers, and his curiosity sparks a personal challenge that gets interrupted by Otoya.(Based on the 2019 New Year photoshoot in Shining Live)





	Holiday Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't get either UR from this shoot. :( So I don't really know the full story, just that Ranmaru eats a lot and looks a little...stuffed...in his locked photo. ;)

The peak of the evening was approaching, and Ranmaru found himself alone in the room that held the feast. Everyone else was in another room somewhere, milling about playing games while waiting for the clock to strike midnight and ring in the new year.

_ ‘There’s still food out,’ _ Ranmaru thought, scanning the table. A fierce round of badminton with Syo, Reiji, and Otoya had helped him work off some of his large meal, so he sat down to take the opportunity of indulging himself without anyone staring at him.

The food was now cold, but still delicious. He started with the rice first, which was still soft thanks to the secure covering on its container. A grain went down the wrong pipe, and after coughing to dislodge it, he grabbed one of the two pitchers that still had water in them and chugged half of it. He approached the next dish a bit more slowly; it would suck to die from choking on rice on New Year’s Eve, after all.

Ranmaru was about halfway through the leftovers when he noticed something.

The rice, for whatever reason, had begun to make him feel a little bloated.  _ ‘It must have been all that water I drank,’ _ he thought, remembering some distant info about rice and its nutritional value. He rubbed his stomach, and sure enough, there was a subtle swell under his kimono, barely noticeable. Ranmaru gauged the physical feeling of his gut; there was air, sure, but he didn’t really feel  _ full _ . In fact, he felt like he could eat a good deal more, and a strange curiosity began to take hold of him.

_ ‘If I keep eating, would I get bigger? How much could I take?’ _

It felt like a challenge, and Ranmaru rose to it with a smirk. He grabbed his chopsticks and plucked some meat to his plate, then took another swig of water, emptying it. He moved the other pitcher closer within reach, and started eating again. As more food disappeared from the table, Ranmaru occasionally rubbed his belly, checking to see if it grew any larger. And it did; it was no longer a subtle swell. Now it was a defined bulge, small but definitely round, and the sash around his waist was beginning to feel tight.

A thrill coursed through him as he leaned back on his hands and observed how the yellow stripes of color bowed away from him in a convex curve. He pressed a hand to his belly, and couldn’t help a small grunt as he felt resistance against the taunt surface. His hand moved in a clockwise circle, caressing his belly along the edge of where it pulled away from his waist. Even through the kimono, he could feel the definition of the shape. When he leaned forward in his excitement to continue, his legs had to sit wider to accommodate the girth.

He was nearly done with the food when Otoya walked in.

“Oh, there you are, Ranmaru-senpai!” He was holding a washcloth to his face with hints of marker peeking from under it, and he was no longer in his kimono. “Came back for a snack?”

His eyebrows raised when he saw how empty the plates and boxes were on the table.

“Eh? Wasn’t there more food left?”

Ranmaru shrugged. “I still felt hungry.” He felt a little annoyed at the interruption; there was still an entire box of food left, and his competitive spirit demanded he see the challenge to the end. He pulled it over to him, and resumed eating.

Otoya sat down next to Ranmaru and tossed the cloth to the side not knowing there was still a smear of black just under his hair on the right cheek. He took his phone out and fiddled with it. Ranmaru saw sliding images of the other guys in the middle of games, posed selfies with Otoya, and every now and then, a picture of someone blocking the camera with their hand, likely Camus or Tokiya. Ranmaru munched on some vegetables, nose wrinkling at the taste of something not-meat, but kept chewing anyway.

“Are you sure you should keep eating?” Otoya asked, a hesitant question that was no doubt fueled by the amount of times he’d been scolded by Tokiya for overeating.

“I’m not full yet,” Ranmaru replied, swallowing a piece of onion. He smirked and patted his gut. “I’ve still got some room in here.”

Otoya’s eyes widened at the sight of Ranmaru’s belly. It was only a little larger than it was before Otoya walked in and Ranmaru was beginning to feel that it was reaching its limit, but it was still impressive. He rubbed it, humming in pleasure at the heavy weight of the food inside him. He loosened the sash and sighed in relief as his belly expanded in its freedom. Otoya didn’t say anything, but his stare was one of pure awe, not condemnation. He watched as Ranmaru picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of meat to wash away the sour acid of vegetables.

“Well, it  _ is _ a holiday,” Otoya said with a giggle. “I won’t tell Tokiya or Ai-senpai!”

Ranmaru appreciated his promise. He hadn’t thought of what the others would say upon seeing how large Ranmaru had gotten from eating so much, but he knew this bulging gut was temporary. He might get some indigestion later and the toilet was going to get some action the next couple of days, but he could easily work it off with some good exercise.

And like Otoya said, it was a holiday. Ranmaru could afford to treat himself to some overindulgence.

Ranmaru felt eyes on him as he slowly dropped a piece of meat into his mouth with one hand and rubbed his belly with the other with a satisfied moan. During the feast earlier that day, Ranmaru felt a bit awkward eating with so many eyes on him, but Otoya’s gaze gave him different emotions, ones that made him thrum with excitement. Unlike Reiji and Camus, Ranmaru lacked the innate flair for showmanship, but he couldn’t resist playing up his eating when Otoya’s eyes looked like that — sharper, piercing, and almost smoldering in the warm lighting. He moaned again, chewing in slow motion as his eyes closed in bliss. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of Otoya squirming as he watched Ranmaru’s hand rub his belly.

_ ‘Is he turned on?’ _ Ranmaru had to fight to keep his expression neutral and grab another piece of meat, though another smirk made his lips twitch.  _ ‘I’m out of food. Good, ‘cuz now I’m feelin’ full. I don’t think I can eat much more without throwing it back up.’ _

Feeling triumphant in his conquest of the leftovers, he pulled his sash apart completely, and let the kimono sag around him as he shifted his legs into a lounging position. The cloth fell open just enough on either side of his belly to display the swell of it through the layer of fabric underneath. Ranmaru adjusted that too and loosened his scarf; all the food he ate was making him feel warm...or was it the way Otoya’s mouth had fallen open just the slightest without him realizing? The tightness of his belly was beginning to make heat pool in his groin, and the boxers he wore under the kimono began to feel constrictive.

Ranmaru patted his belly. “Done,” he announced, putting down the chopsticks.

Otoya started and looked at the table, finding it empty of food aside from some things that really couldn’t be eaten cold, or that Ranmaru simply disliked. “Wow…” he said, awed.

Ranmaru burped softly behind his hand and resumed rubbing his belly. It felt good, comforting even, but as he kept it up and Otoya’s eyes drifted back to following the hand, the feeling starting turning into arousal. He wasn’t sure why — all he did was overeat and get bloated — but it was making his cock stir. His hand dislodged one side of the kimono, and it fell open to reveal bare skin. Otoya swallowed so hard it was audible, and Ranmaru chuckled.

He used both hands to open the kimono. It spilled away from the small hill of his stomach, fully exposing the prominent shape that stood out against his otherwise fit body. His large palm spread across his belly, fingers following the curve of it. He briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to be pregnant, to be large and full, though of course not with food. Across from him, Otoya was squirming again, and this time, Ranmaru could see a tightness across the front of his jeans that wasn’t there before.

Another moaned issued from Ranmaru’s mouth, a sigh of content pleasure as he continued stroking his belly. His head fell back on his shoulders and he shut his eyes as air moved inside of him, and food shifted in his gut. Then, the touch of another hand made him snap his eyes open. Otoya flinched, hand snatching back from Ranmaru’s stomach.

“Sorry, I—” Otoya began, but Ranmaru just huffed and grabbed his hand to put it back on his stomach.

Otoya’s caress was gentle. His lips were open as he breathed his awe over the taunt skin, and Ranmaru could smell the lingering scent of after dinner mints. Ranmaru propped himself up as Otoya’s hands wandered, and didn’t miss how they dipped lower with each pass. He moaned again, but it wasn’t for show this time. It felt  _ really _ good, being petted like this.

“Hey, you like this, huh?” Ramaru finally said, nodding to Otoya’s very obvious bulge.

Otoya squeaked, and rocked back on his heels as his hands flew to his crotch. He stammered something, a mix of an apology or an excuse, face flushing to match his hair.

“I’m out of food.” Ranmaru’s voice was low and laced with a new kind of hunger. He nudged the kimono away from his waist, displaying the boner sitting in his boxers. “I’m still not full though. Wanna stuff me with something else?”

There was a split second of shock on Otoya’s face, and then Ranmaru saw his restraint snap. His boxers were suddenly yanked off, making his cock slap against his belly from the sudden release.  _ ‘Shit. That’s hot.’ _ The thought sent an electric pulse through his body, making his cock twitch and tap its head against the curve of his belly. Ranmaru groaned from his sudden desire to be completely stuffed, but cold reason interrupted his mood.

Otoya finished unzipping his pants, freeing his own cock, and grabbed Ranmaru’s hips. Ranmaru stopped him.

“Wait, stop, I don’t have any lube or condoms,” he grunted, struggling to sit up. Since they had all donned kimono tonight and other people outside of Starish and Quartet Night were going to be nearby, he didn’t bother bringing a condom or lube, which were now regular occupants of his jackets or pockets thanks to the antics of his friends.

Otoya brightened, relieved that he wasn’t stopped because he was doing something Ranmaru didn’t like. “Don’t worry, senpai, I have some!” He reached into his hoodie pocket and produced a small packet of lube and a condom.

It was Ranmaru’s turn to gape. Since when did the innocent Otoya get so cheeky?

“I’ve been learning a lot from Rei-chan,” Otoya admitted, blushing a dark shade of red. He grinned and grabbed Ranmaru’s hips again.

_ ‘Might have to have a word with “Rei-chan”,’ _ Ranmaru thought as he was shifted into place over Otoya’s lap. He was fine with being handled; his overly filled stomach was awkward to move around.  _ ‘Don’t need him tellin’ Otoya my weak poin-’ _ He yelped as cold liquid touched his exposed hole. “Oi, warm it up next time!”

“Sorry” Otoya giggled and carried on, gently working a finger into Ranmaru.

A second finger joined it, and Ranmaru’s head fell back again as he leaned onto his elbows. His belly was still so, so full, and now he was beginning to feel full in a different place. Otoya’s fingers scissored and thrusted, until Ranmaru’s cock was at full attention and flat against the wall of his belly and a steady chorus of moans spilled from his throat. The fingers suddenly left and Ranmaru growled at the vacancy. It was cut short when something else took their place, something thicker, longer, and  _ hotter _ . Otoya thrusted with rapid, shallow strokes as Ranmaru wrapped his legs around his waist to stay in place.

“Hah, Ra-ranmaru-senpai, your stomach…” Otoya keened, head pointed downward.

Ranmaru craned his neck. His belly, while not extremely large, was still swollen enough to brush against Otoya’s stomach with each inward thrust. Otoya leaned forward a little more, sustaining the contact with the swell of his belly, and his thrusts quickened. Ranmaru couldn’t think straight; it had been a while since he bottomed and so his body was being reacquainted with forgotten pleasure, but it was also unaccustomed to the motions of his distended belly that swayed with each slam of Otoya’s hips. His abs were clenched, ensuring he wouldn’t inadvertently throw up as the contents of his stomach moved around, but it reminded him of how full he was, and for some reason, it was incredibly erotic.

The room filled with moans of pleasure, punctuated by slaps of flesh against flesh.

“Ah, oh no!” Otoya suddenly cried, feeling Ranmaru tighten around his cock. He looked like he was on the edge of cumming, and Ranmaru, lost in a hot, murky haze, felt close too even though he hadn’t once touched his cock. “I didn’t put the condom on!”

His hips jerked, wanting to continue by instinct, but he tried to push Ranmaru away so he could pull out. Ranmaru tightened his legs so hard that Otoya nearly fell on top of him. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled his face close.

“Fill me up, Otoya,” he commanded, his breathing harsh. “Fill me until I’m so big I’ll burst.”

He kissed Otoya roughly, groaning into his mouth as he felt Otoya slide back inside him to the hilt. A hand rubbed his belly, pressing on it a little, and Ranmaru arched his hips into it. Otoya made little sounds between Ranmaru’s lips and around his tongue, and gasped for air when Ranmaru finally released him so he could do his bidding. And he did; Otoya continued to lean over him but thrusted deep and hard. His vast well of stamina kept him going even as he panted over Ranmaru, who held on for dear life, and it didn’t take long for him to reach the peak of pleasure again.

“Ra-ranmaru…!”

With a sharp cry, Otoya’s hips shuddered, and he struggled to not collapse on top of Ranmaru’s belly. Ranmaru imagined his cum filling him up inside and the image, coupled with the pressure on his belly, tipped him over the edge. Otoya leaned up just in time to see Ranmaru’s cock shoot cum over his belly.

As they caught their breath, Ranmaru dragged a finger through the cum decorating his stomach, and sucked it off. “Thank you for the meal,” he said, a toothy smirk spreading across his face.

Otoya sputtered in response, and Ranmaru laughed as he felt the cock still inside of him twitch to life.

Ranmaru was helped up off the floor and his clothing was put back into place. A few belches relieved some of the pressure lingering in his stomach, and it wasn’t quite as prominent as before. He did, however, need to pee and was trying to remember if there were any antacids back at the apartment when he saw Otoya move close out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head just in time for Otoya to plant a kiss on his mouth. There were cheers down the hall, and the distant sound of fireworks from outside.

“Happy New Year, senpai!” Otoya said, his grin huge and infectious.

“Hmph. Cheeky brat,” Ranmaru huffed, but he returned the grin. “Happy New Year.”

There was nothing wrong at all with a little holiday indulgence.

**Author's Note:**

> The best thing about writing or reading fics about stuffing and bloating is that you don't necessarily have to deal or include the side of effects of stuffing/bloating, like excessive belching, farting, and the upset stomach. Though, I've only delved into this kink very lightly and from online material, not personal experiences, so I only have a vague idea about the methods and side effects. If something isn't quite right or true to life, my bad.
> 
> Also, since Tumblr is no longer a viable platform for my content, I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sacchilemons) until something else comes along.


End file.
